What If
by Sam Vicky Ryan
Summary: Sequel to Baton Down The Hatches .............. Laura and Adama have very open....conversation


Title: What If

Authors: AmandaC / V Ryan

Summary: don't ever look back

A few days later and to his surprise his thoughts were still full of her. As she buttoned up his uniform on the third day he looked critically at himself in the mirror. Ok so he wasn't going to win the Mr Universe award anytime soon, that particular ache lade would be more likely to be given to his son. He was over fifty years old not far off sixty in fact. Laura Roslin definitely made his skin tingle. He tried not to think about the feel of her in his arms. The taste of her luscious lips on his, the feel of her soft yielding body against his. Finally like awaking from a particularly good dream he realised that it was only a matter of time _'before what'_ the thought as he finished his visual inspection. He was meeting her for supper they had a lot of issues to discuss and he knew she wouldn't like some of what he had on his agenda.

Laura Roslin hated bad timekeeping it irked her. Here she was going to be late for her supper appointment _'this isn't a date'_ she thought as her shuttle pulled into Galactica's hanger deck.

Within a couple of minutes she carefully tapped on the Commander's door he was seated with a large stack of paperwork in front of him. Roslin looked down at her own pile 'Oh boy this is going to be a long one'.

"Commander", she smiled trying to gauge his mood.

"Madam President", he returned her smile and motioned to her to take a seat.

"Shall we draw a straw Bill? To see who goes first"

"Adama threw his head back and laughed, "Ladies first Laura"

"Is this your policy in all things commander?"

"You better believe it Madam President"

"Well", she blushed, "I am certainly glad to hear that". She felt for her part that tangible something that lay between the, unspoken suddenly rear its head. Her thoughts were wayward to put it mildly. Laura decided the best course of action was to change the subject and quickly before her unladylike thoughts got the better of the rational side of her brain.

"Bill, I have received a very disturbing report from on of the crew onboard the Geminon Express"

"Something to do with the formation of a Black market Economy within the fleet"

"Yes where did you hear about it?"

"Rumours have been circulating for a while"

"And when did you plan on telling me this. It's appalling. My contact tells me that some medical supplies were taken from the Galactica. Is that true?"

"Yes it is"

"I can't believe you would keep something like this to yourself", she was doing her best to keep a reign on her temper and failing miserably. Roslin took a deep breath and rolled her eyes. "What's been done about it? Or are you resigned to just bury your proverbial head up your ass and hope the problem goes away by its self"

"Snide comments aside Madam President", she was pushing his buttons again. "I can't without more information. We have an idea who was behind the heist"

"Go on"

"Remember Pierpont, the big guy I assigned you as a personal guard"

"I remember you replacing him"

"Didn't trust him"

"Right and?"

"He swiped the med kits from the infirmary"

"He's not in the brig though is he?"

"Nope he's working for someone. I want to know who"

"I see", understanding dawned on her. "I'd Suggest Tom Zarek, but I know it's not his style"

"I'm not excluding him from my list of suspects"

'_She's wearing a damned skirt; again'_, her creamy skin vas visible to her thigh as she crossed her legs the view was more than Adama could take. Without a word he gathered her against him, his hands soothing, massaging as they wandered up and down her back. The neatly stacked paperwork that lay in front of them with a single movement of one of Laura's legs fell in a pool at their feet. Neither of them noticed.

Oh, she felt so good, so right, here in his arms. But he didn't know how much longer he could do this without taking them down that path that they had been so determined to avoid. Adama wanted her, desperately. And he was afraid that giving into his desire would only make things worse. For both of them. It had to be her choice not his. And there were to many things going on in her life too many reasons why this wasn't a good idea.

Laura lifted her head. Her voice was a little more than a whisper. "Bill"

"I am not sure I can do this Laura"

"I am a willing participant Bill"

Still he hesitated, and then looked down into her eyes. He could see the invitation there. His smile flared. That hot, dangerous smile that did such strange things to her insides.

Laura brushed her mouth over his. Instead of the reacting she expected, he merely kept his eyes focused on hers. His hands were still held stiffly at his sides

"Bill I…."

That was about as far as Laura got before his mouth covered hers in a kiss so hot, so hungry, it wiped every thought from her mind.

For one tiny moment she almost resisted. It was a purely reflexive movement. One second her hands were at his chest, about to end it.

He sensed her alarm, his heart was pumping. He nearly ate her with kisses.

Suddenly her fingers opened and splayed across his chest. She was lost in pure pleasure as their tongues mated, their mouths fed. With his mouth still on hers his hands tightened on her shoulders and he drove her back against the leather couch and feasted on her lips until they were both gasping for breath.

When he lifted his head, she almost groaned, with despair, wanting to feel his lips back on her. Instead he ran nibbling kisses down her throat. Laura clutched at Adama's waist and arched her neck to give him easier access. With each brush of his lips on her skin her breathing became more ragged and laboured.

His fingers wee impatient as they fumbled with the buttons of her blouse. When he finally slid the blouse from her shoulders his movements slowed. She shoved side the lace of her bra to find her flesh. He nipped and sucked her tipple until it was taut.

Laura heard a voice and didn't recognize it as her own as experienced a series of sensations unlike any she had previously.

Adama undid the button and zip at the back of her skirt and slid it down her legs, than found more lace. He nearly tore it in his rush.

He heard her sigh as she moved against his hand while her mouth nibbled his ear. His blood throbbed in his temples.

Adama raised his head to look at Laura he smiled before lowering his head to kiss her. His eyes filled with the darkest of desire as he reached down. He found her, hot and moist. He covered Laura's mouth with his own stifling a little gasp that had escaped her lips. At his first touch she shuddered and felt herself explode in a burst of feeling. But he gave her no time to recover, as, with teeth and tongue and fingertips, he took her to another pinnacle.

Laura had never experienced this in her life her senses were battered. Her body fluid and boneless. Her mind disconnected. Each time she thought it would end, that she could take no more, he took her farther higher than higher still

She needed to couch him the way he was touching her. She pulled at the waistband of his uniform trousers, nearly swearing in her frustration, until he aided her in her quest. Her hands and mouth were as greedy as his touching him everywhere.

He shuddered at the feel of her fingertips on his flesh. For the first time he understood the meaning of madness. Needs clawed and scraped struggling for release. Adama was nearing the edge. He lowered himself slowly on top of the President of the Twelve Colonies. Placing both hands firmly under her lifted and entered her in one smooth movement. With his muscles straining his orgasm ever close he leaned down and covered her mouth.

Laura cried out his name or thought she did, as she held on for the ride of her life. Soon she was drifting on a warm cloud of contentment Adama's strong arms held her. Her lips were pressed to moist flesh.

They had reached the point of no return. The relationship shifted a place Adam couldn't name. As he kissed her forehead, he knew he would name it eventually but not at that moment. He lifted her head from his chest looking deeply into her eyes, then unspeaking he kissed her barely touching his lips against hers before allowing her to rest again against his bare chest. His life had just got a whole lot more complicated in every sense of the word. _'It was worth it, she's worth it'_ his final thought before succumbing to sleep.

The End


End file.
